X1999 Transformation
by tiffany154
Summary: This is nonyaoi story. Pairings: KamuiKotori, SeiichirouKasumi, SeishirouHokuto or KakyoHokuto, NatakuYuzuriha, YuutoSatsuki, and SorataArashi. My first fanfic ever! [CHAPTER 2 UP!]
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Summary: What if Kotori and other characters didn't die from destiny? What if Hokuto, Subaru's sister, was still alive? What if Kakyo was still a dreamseer but was able to move on his own and had mysterious powers? What if X/1999 had a different ending? This is a non-yaoi story. My version of CLAMP's X series. Pairings: Kamui/Kotori, Seiichirou/Kasumi, Sorata/Arashi, Nataku or Kazuki/Yuzuriha, Kakyo/Hokuto **or** Seishirou/Hokuto, Yuuto/Satsuki. This is my first fanfic ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own X/1999. **as if that would happen.** The ever famous manga team artists, CLAMP does.

"Kotori!" Kamui gasped as the sight of her body in front of him. Kotori was strapped to a a metal pole that crossed each other forming a large "T." Her long, blond her covered her face while blood covered her clothes. Kotori's brown eyes were closed and her face was drained of its natural pink color from the loss of blood. She looked like a beat up little bird. Above Kotori, her brother, Fuuma, stood above her with a malicious smile on his face.

"Look at your little bird, Kamui," said Fuuma. His voice had changed. It was ice cold instead of warm like it use to be. The second Shinken was being grasped by Fuuma in his large right hand.

"F-fuuma?" Kamui said, looking at his friend in horror and disbelief. The once kind and gentle Fuuma that Kamui once knew was gone to be replaced by someone from hell itself. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," said Fuuma. "I am Kamui, a Dragon of Earth. I am merely following the destiny that I was to follow and that is to kill the other kamui of the Dragon of Heaven!" With the last word, Fuuma charged at Kamui with the Shinken.

Flashback 

"You must choose to either become a Dragon of Earth or Dragon of Heaven," Tokiko Magami said over the large screen to her nephew, Kamui Shiro. "I am no longer living in this world since I have given birth to the Shinken, but right now Kamui, you must choose your own destiny. To protect Earth and become one of the Dragons of the Heaven. Or you may choose a revolution and become one of the Dragons of the Earth. Your choice, Heaven or Earth.There's no time left. The future is to be decided, **now.**"

_Kamui looked at his aunt in confusion. He kept staring at the blank screen as her words consumed him. 'What do I choose?' Kamui asked himself. It's doesn't matter to me if I'm a Dragon or Heaven or a Dragon of Earth. The future to Earth remains the same' he thought, but… Kotori…she would die if I became a Dragon of Earth…and her brother Fuuma…would also perish.' Kamui reached the door to where Kotori was being held in as her brother watched over her. 'I've made up my mind, Kamui thought, 'I choose Heaven…I want to be able to protect the future…to be able to protect Kotori.' _

_As Kamui opened the door, he felt that something was different. The air was thick and heavy. Kamui looked over to where Fuuma was sitting. He had his arms and legs crossed with an evil glint in his eyes. _

"_Fuuma?" Kamui spoke nervously. Fuuma looked at Kamui through cold eyes. "Fuuma? What happened?" _

"_You've chosen," said Fuuma. He walked over to Kamui slowly. Kamui flinched at his sudden change of voice and movement. "Kamui the Dragon of Heaven."_

"_What are you talking about?" said Kamui. He looked confused at Fuuma's words. "Fuuma?" Kamui gaped again as Fuuma spoke in his ear. _

"_I'm not Fuuma," said the older boy. "I am Kamui, the Dragon of Earth. Your twin star." With one swift movement, Fuuma seized the Shinken from Kamui's hand forcefully and while doing that, he slammed Kamui to the wall with one hand at Kamui's throat. _

"_F-Fuuma," Kamui choked as Fuuma's nail dug into Kamui's delicate skin causing blood to trickle, "l-let…me…go p-please, Fuuma." Kamui was running out of air quickly. Desperately Kamui seized Fuuma's hand and forcefully knocked Fuuma away. He breathed in and out rapidly. _

"_Very good, Kamui," Fuuma said while chuckling. _

"_Why?" Kamui asked. It was a simple question. Kamui had no breath to speak a full sentence. His voice became raspy. _

"_I am the Kamui of Dragon of Earth," said Fuuma. "I shall kill the Kamui the Dragon of the Heaven, **Kamui**." _

"_What's… wrong with…you?" Kamui gasped. Fuuma walked over to Kamui. "Fuuma?" _

_Fuuma paid no heed to him, but merely kicked Kamui hard on his side. Fuuma let out a laugh while Kamui's mouth filled with a scream and blood. He quickly lost consciousness. _

"_I'll be taking the girl," said Fuuma as he approached his sister who lay on the bed, unnoticed till now. "See you, Kamui." Fuuma picked up Kotori letting her head roll on his hand. _

"_B-Brother Fuuma," Kotori murmured in her sleep. Fuuma froze and looked at Kotori. She was indeed asleep but Kotori was talking in her sleep._

"_Foolish girl," Fuuma said. He left Kamui in the room, unconscious. It wasn't until Kamui regained consciousness when Fuuma had left the room. _

"_Kotori!" Kamui gasped as he saw the empty bed._

End Flashback 

"Die Kamui!" laughed Fuuma. He charged at Kamui with the second Shinken in his hands, ready to pierce Kamui's heart.

"Urghhh!" Kamui cried as he barely dodge the huge sword lunging at him. "Fuuma stop!" Kamui looked back towards Fuuma to see him coming with the Shinken again. Kamui found himself jumping but Fuuma was fast, so Kamui screamed as the Shinken pierced his left leg below the knee. Blood spluttered to the floor.

'_Kamui, he's in trouble! Kakyo!' _

"Kamui!" said a voice behind Kamui. Kamui's eyes widened at the voice along with Fuuma's. "Kamui!" Kamui turned around to see Kotori awake. Her brown eyes were open and filled with tears, fear, and worry. _'Kotori, Kamui thought.' _

"Kotori!" Kamui said as he ran towards her.

"Kamui, help me!" Kotori gasped as she suddenly feels the pain because of the wires that strapped her tightly. She felt as if her body was going to split apart any moment. "Help me, Kamui!"

"Kotori!" Kamui shouted. He reached her in time and almost gave a sigh of relief. Kamui was about to unhook her from the pole until he felt Fuuma's now cold presence behind him.

"KAMUI!" Kotori cried out she saw her brother, about to plunge the Shinken into her lover's heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermaths

Summary: What if Kotori and other characters didn't die from destiny? What if Hokuto, Subaru's sister, was still alive? What if Kakyo was still a dreamseer but was able to move on his own and had mysterious powers? What if X/1999 had a different ending? This is a non-yaoi story. My version of CLAMP's X series. Pairings: Kamui/Kotori, Seiichirou/Kasumi, Sorata/Arashi, Nataku or Kazuki/Yuzuriha, Kakyo/Hokuto **or** Seishirou/Hokuto, Yuuto/Satsuki. Mostly Kamui/Kotori. This is my first fanfic ever.

OK! To answer the reader's questions. One, I made it non-yaoi because I'm not a fan. I know it's weird. I like X/1999, but does not support yaoi. However, I guess Subaru and Seishirou does make a couple (only few of yaoi couples that I support, but I won't write fanfics about it.) End of story.

Second, why did I pick Nataku and Yuzuriha? I don't exactly know the answer. I didn't like the Kasumi/Nataku pairing and does not support Yuzuriha/Kusanagi. (is that his name? I forgot.) I just think they're cute together. I'm not really into the couples that CLAMP chooses. Mostly in X/1999, my pairings are alternative.

Please excuse my bad grammar or spelling. I'm not a professional. And if my scenes in the first chapter or the next chapter do not make sense, then I got lazy on them or maybe they just plain don't make sense. This is a fanfiction. And I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC. I personally don't like OOC, but I'm still new to X/1999. I rarely read it and are not familiar to the Tokyo Babylon characters in X.

Lastly, special thanks to the authors, **penguinie**, **Tankyasue**, **sid-creature**, **starfruit-22**, and **Jadehaku**. You're the first six authors to review! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own X/1999. All characters and the plot belongs to CLAMP.

"Kamui!" a high voice shrieked and seem to echo. Kotori's brown eyes shut tightly, not wanting to look at the scene that somehow had unfolded.

Luckily, Kamui had dodged Fuuma's assault before the Shinken cut Kamui's life short. However Kamui barely dodged it and, in result, a large part of his uniform shirt was torn. Fortunately, not a single drop of blood was shed. While Kamui was up in the air and wasn't paying attention, the Shinken had pierced straight into the meatl pole where Kotori was strapped in. It missed her face by mere inches. She stared straight into Fuuma's wicked face and smile. The brother she once knew slipped away from her eyes.

"Why Fuuma?" Kotori whispered croakily. Her voice was small but heard clearly in Fuuma's ears. Kotori's tears poured down to her face. She was frightened and horrified nevertheless. The burning feeling in Kotori's chest was either from the wire or the thought that her own brother betrayed her and everyone else he knew.

"Are you scared?" Fuuma asked with his evil glint in the eye. He removed the sacred sword slowly from the pole. The scraping noise sounded like thunder in Kotori's ears. Fuuma aimed the Shinken straight in the middle of Kotori's face, on her forehead. All the pain that she felt from the wires were gone. All Kotori's mind was focused on was the sword on her forehead. She felt and saw a trickle of blood run down from her forehead.

"B-Blood," Kotori choked. "M-My blood." She didn't want to die. She was frightened of death. And especially now, she didn't want to die. It was too soon. Kotori's brown eyes were now colorless from the fear. It was over. She didn't want to, but it was the time to accept her death. "I-I'm going to die right here."

"That's right," said Fuuma. "You are going to die right here and now. This is your destiny. The dreamseers' predictions will come true. The first killing victim of mine would be you."

"Then… goodbye Fuuma, big brother," Kotori said. She didn't have the strength to scream. Bowing her head, Kotori was ready to accept death. She was going to leave her loved ones, leave Kamui… "Kamui."

As soon as Fuuma was about to plunge the Shinken, a hand had grasped his shirt from the back. "FUUMA!" Kamui's angry voice growled from behind Fuuma. "Get…away…from…KOTORI!" With one swift movement, Kamui yanked Fuuma's shirt, pulling Fuuma along with it. He was thrown to the floor while the Shinken was seized by Kamui.

"_Curse you, Kamui_!" Fuuma hissed. He regained his balance before hitting the hard, cool floor. Unfortunately, for Fuuma, Kamui had gotten his chance to use his powers to break part of Fuuma's ribs. A small grunt of pain was heard from Fuuma. He collapsed to the floor, holding his sides. Kamui towered over Fuuma with anger and hatred in his brown eyes. The Shinken, wielded now by Kamui, was pointing directly at Fuuma.

"You're not going to kill her," Kamui hissed. His tone was dripping with fury and loathing. "Leave now. You lost, Fuuma." Threateningly, Kamui pushed the Shinken forward. "I don't want to kill you Fuuma . You were like a brother to me and Kotori would be sad if she knew. But if you ever try to harm her again, _I will get rid of you myself._"

"That goes the same to you _Kamui_," Fuuma snarled. "You may have been lucky this time, but I'll surely be back. And I will keep my promise to kill _you._" Fuuma disappeared leaving thin air. Kamui continued to glare at the ground where Fuuma had fallen. He dropped the Shinken, hearing it clang.

"Help me Kamui!" Kotori's voice shrieked, causing Kamui to turn around in surprise. He had forgotten that she was tied to the pole. His anger melted and panic arisen. The pole was starting to rattle and the wires that held up Kotori was loosening. Pieces of the pole was starting to drop to the ground. Kamui silently pleaded it would not collapse. He jumped into the air onto the pole and felt it shaking. Trying to keep his balance, Kamui tore the wires apart from Kotori and caught her by the waist as she fell. They landed a safe distance from pole. It collapsed, creating a loud explosion.

"Kotori!" Kamui said in alarm. She had her head buried on his chest from the tiredness and her wounds. Slowly, Kotori's conscious was losing. Kamui forced her head up to his own face. Her eyes were half-closed and a small, weak smile was plastered on her delicate face. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Kotori answered softly. She felt dizzy and exhausted. Her head fell from Kamui's hands and to his shoulder. "Yes, Kamui. I'm just glad _you're_ safe. I…" Her eyes closed as she trailed off. She let out a soft sigh and blacked out. Kamui froze at his spot.

"Ko-

"Kamui!" a voice called from behind Kamui. He spun around with Kotori still in his arms. Three members of the Dragons of heaven were running up the stairs and headed towards Kamui with Sorata in the lead along with Arashi and Subaru. They had a little look of worry on their faces at the scene before them. Sorata stopped, face-to-face, with Kamui.

"What happened to her?" he asked, looking at Kotori. "And what happened here?" Their surroundings were filled with giant broken pieces of metal and the ground was streaked with scratches. Wires lay motionlessly on the floor. The air even seemed foggy and clouded.

"She needs to be rushed to the hospital!" Kamui hissed, gesturing towards Kotori and ignoring Sorata's questions. He dropped to the floor to put Kotori on his back. Kamui felt a pang of pain on his left leg.

"You're also wounded," Arashi said. Kamui looked at his left leg. It was bleeding but not as bad as Kotori's wounds. She had cuts and deep gashes on her arms, legs, and stomach. Her forehead was also bleeding from the impact of the Shinken.

'Where's the Shinken?" Kamui hissed.

"The Divine Sword?" Sorata blinked at him. Kamui had forgotten he had left the sword on the ground. It lay from about a couple of feet away from Kamui.

"Get her to the hospital," Subaru said quietly. "I will stay here and take care of things. The Shinken would be delivered to one of the Dragons of Heaven so they can contact Hinoto about it. Hokuto would probably do that." The others agreed to him. Kamui left without another word. He was about to leap onto a building when Arashi stopped him.

"It would be wise to take a taxi," she said. "People may be surveying this area. We can't be caught or else they'll suspect us." Kamui was about to protest, but he knew she was right.

"Right," Kamui said. He leapt down to the ground as quietly as he can. Luckily, the streets on that area were empty and the police have not arrived yet. Kamui, with Kotori on his back and followed by Arashi and Sorata, walked to a crowded area where hopefully a taxi would come. People were staring at them as Kamui walked by. He was covered in dried blood and Kotori's blood was practically pouring to the ground.

"Excuse me," a gruff voice called from behind them. Nervously Sorata turned around followed by Arashi and Kamui. A police officer, with his uniform on, was marching towards them in a very strict manner. "Do you mind explaining about the girl on your back and her injuries?"

"Officer!" Kamui snarled. "She needs to get to the hospital or her injuries would get worse! I don't know who did this to her!"

"You look suspicious enough," said the officer. He held up a pair of handcuffs. "I'm sorry but Tokyo has a strict law about murder."

"She's no-

"Well, officer, I'll explain the story to you," Sorata said with a big grin. He grabbed Arashi by the arm next to him. "Missy and I were walkin' down the street until we see the girl being attacked by some weirdo villain. Kinda' like in the movie, ya' know. We tried to stop the villain and he ran off. He had a big old knife in his hands and did it ever look scary. Then our pal, Kamui, appeared and since they're childhood friends, he offered to carry her to he hospital."

The officer scrunched his eyebrows, looking as if he didn't believe Sorata's story. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "I want you to explain it in a clearer manner. I don't quite buy your story."

"Urm," Sorata staggered, "sure, no problem officer."

"But Kotori needs to go to the hospital!" Kamui yelled.

"Kawa would drive you," said the officer. "Once this lass here tells me the story and I find you're a criminal, I'll contact Kawa."

A taxi was heading towards them. It looked like a woman was driving it. It stopped right in front of Kamui. The officer opened the back door and motioned for Kamui to get in. Without hesitating, Kamui dashed into the seat and laying Kotori on the opposite seat.

"Kawa," the officer said to the driver, "this boy here is a suspect. If he does anything against the law, then contact me. But now the girl with him needs to be rushed to the hospital."

"Yes Chief," the driver said with a nod. The police closed the door and continued interrogate a nervous Sorata and an annoyed Arashi. Kamui looked curiously at the driver.

"I'm Kanji," said the woman while driving the taxi. "Kanji Kawa."

Kamui had Kotori had stirred in her sleep. She shifted slightly.

"Kotori," Kamui whispered as he leaned to her to study her face. It was dripping with sweat. Kamui guessed she was having a nightmare and shook her. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. "Kotori, it's me. Kamui." Kotori gave a little noise and slowly, her eyes opened.

"S- Shiro?" she whispered. Kamui flinched. She was back to calling his last name again. "Where am I?"

"Kotori," Kamui sighed in relief. "You're in a taxi heading for the hospital to treat your wounds. Don't talk. It might hurt your stomach." Kotori meekly looked down at herself to find herself covered in blood.

"W-Where's Fuuma?" Kotori asked. Her mind wasn't working. Kamui thought maybe she had amnesia from recent events.

"I'll explain later," Kamui said. "Right now, just rest." Kotori obeyed his orders. Without thinking, she lay her head on his shoulder. Kamui sat stiffly and tried not to move so she wouldn't wake up. Kotori's eyes closed and drifted off to another deep sleep. After a moment later, Kamui found himself staring outside the window. The car slid to a sudden stop.

"We're here," Kanji said, opening the door. Kamui followed suit, carrying Kotori out. They walked to the front entrance. Everyone stared at Kamui when he walked in. The nurse at the front register gave a gasp.

"Oh my," she said. "What happened?"

"I'm a police officer," Kanji explained, showing the nurse her badge. "I'll explain things from here, but I want this girl into a room. She has some serious injuries that needs to be taken care of."

"R-Right away Officer," the nurse said. She called a room number to order them to put Kotori to treatment. Kamui watched as the nurses pulled Kotori in one of those hospital bed things. (I forgot what they're called. Don't sue me!)

"When can she be visited?" Kamui asked. The nurse stared at him as if he was mental.

"Sir, it's past midnight," said the nurse. "No visitors are allowed." Kamui opened his mouth but was stopped by Kanji's voice.

"This boy has been granted permission to visit disregarding the rules here," Kanji explained. "If you disagree then maybe you would like to call the mayor." The nurse closed her mouth and pointed to the waiting room. Kamui walked in to the empty room and slumped in a chair. Kanji was busy talking to the doctors about Kotori's case. Kamui felt tired and sleepy. He tried to keep his eyes open, but eventually, he fell asleep.

_Dream _

_"Kamui!" Kotori screamed. Kamui looked at her and tried to run towards her. Fuuma was standing in front of Kotori with the Shinken._

_"No!" Kamui heard himself yell. "FUUMA! DON'T KILL HER!" He found himself strapped to a pole just like Kotori. He struggled but couldn't get free. That was it. _

_Fuuma had pierced Kotori's heart. Blood splattered everywhere. Kamui stared in horror as his loved one died.. Now the wires were loosening on him. Fuuma had disappeared and Kotori was left. Her body was sprawled on the floor in her own blood. _

_"K-Kotori," Kamui choked. He picked her lifeless frame up and stared at her face. All the color left. She looked white as a ghost. Her brown eyes were widened with shock. And her chest had an enormous hole in it, spurting out blood. "N- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_End of Dream _

Kamui awoke in a violent jerk. His face was with sweat. He was panting. _'it was only a dream, Kamui thought. _He looked at the clock to find it reading three thirty.A nurse was standing in front of him with a worried expression on her face.

"Sir?" the nurse said meekly. "Are you all right?" Kamui regained his posture and gave a brief nod. "You're Shiro Kamui, I presume." Again, Kamui nodded. "The girl, Monou Kotori, has regained consciousness and is asking for a Shiro."

"Where's her room?" Kamui asked. He stood up immediately. The nurse led him to a door with the number, 566, on it. The nurse quietly opened the door and Kamui entered. It was a dark room with a little lamp lit beside the bed where Kotori lay. She looked lifeless. The color of her skin was pale and her eyes were closed. Hearing the door close, Kamui sat on the chair next to Kotori's bed.

"Kotori," Kamui whispered quietly. He lightly brushed a few strands of hair from her face and took her hand into his. "It must be so hard for you. I'm sorry. It's my fault you were hurt. You don't deserve this. I should be punished not you. I'm sorry. After you recover, I'll get out of your life and leave Tokyo. I won't be a burden to you for being my friend." Kamui felt hot liquid trail down his face. He squeezed Kotori's hand lightly and continued. "It wouldn't be safe for you to be with me. You'll get killed the next time. I promise nothing would ever happen to you from now on. Everything would be fine once I'm gone. You could go back to your normal life without me. I would do anything for you Kotori. You know that because I promised you that six years ago. I'll even kill myself so that you cold be happy. I'll always protect you. I'll never hurt you again. You could forget about me and go start a new better life. I won't stop you. I won't because… I'll always love you, Kotori. I love you enough to leave you so you could be happy."

That's done. Kamui stood up with tears still in his eyes. He was crying. Inside, Kamui didn't want to leave Kotori, but he wanted her to be safe and happy. So he made the decision to book a ticket to Hokkaido next week. Kamui dropped Kotori's hand and turned to leave the room.

"Shiro," Kotori's voice stopped Kamui dead in his tracks. She was awake the entire time. Stirring slightly, Kotori turned her head to Kamui. Her eyes were glistening with tears. She felt hurt, confuse, and sad at the same time.

"Kotori," Kamui said, turning around. He slowly took a step towards Kotori, ready to face whatever she has to say to him.

"Shi-

"Don't call me that Kotori," said Kamui, averting his eyes away from her. She looked in curiosity at him. "Kamui. Just…Kamui."

"Kamui," Kotori whispered. Her tears spilled immediately. She wanted to wipe them away but found that she couldn't. It just kept running down to her cheeks, chin, and the sheets. Closing her eyes, Kotori found two arms wrapped around her. She clung desperately onto the person.

"I'm sorry," Kamui whispered into Kotori's ear. "I'll leave you alone Kotori. I won't bother with your life anymore." Kotori gave a cry at his sentence.

"NO!" Kotori screamed. She sounded like a child, reaching out to her mother. "I don't want you to go! Everyone I love had left me! First, mother died and then father…He was gone too! There was so much blood! Now, Fuuma…Fuuma has gone away too! I don't when I'll ever be able to see him!" Kamui flinched. He had forgotten about Fuuma. Kotori was shaking and had buried her face in Kamui's chest. Her words were sort of muffled but she continued. "Don't go, Kamui! You're the only one I have left! There's no one! None! Nobody…" Kotori trailed off as she continued to sob.

"Are you saying you want me to…stay?" Kamui asked in a low voice.

"Yes!" Kotori answered. "Stay here where you belong Kamui! Your home in Tokyo! I don't want you to go!"

'Won't I be a pain for you?" Kamui asked again.

"No!" Kotori answered to his question. She embraced him tighter to make him believe her. "Not ever! You were never were or will be a pain to me…Kamui. You've always helped me even if I'm so weak. You were there for me when I needed you." Kamui remained speechless at her words. He found his a tear trail down his face as Kotori loosened her arms around him. She looked at his face and gave a serene and gentle smile. "I want you to stay because…I love you, Shiro Kamui."

Kamui sat there, shocked at her words. She really wanted him to stay and protect her. Kamui felt more hot and tingly tears fell down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her again. Kotori followed suit. Kamui stroked her hair softly while she rubbed his back.

"Thank you…Kotori," Kamui whispered in her ear quietly, "my little bird." He smiled and pulled Kotori's face up to his face. Kamui pressed his lips against hers. She didn't protest at all, but responded to their first kiss. He pulled her closer to him while she did the same. Their first kiss felt like heaven to both of them. It was delicious like candy and passionate. Kamui knew that from that moment on, things would change. He would still have to keep himself and Kotori alive. But they would continue loving one another. They would always stay to together no matter how hard it is to do. Their tongues clashed against one another and while their hearts beat, Kamui and Kotori had earned their wish.

TBC…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that was the second chapter. I'm so happy to be able to finish it. I'm sorry if my facts are wrong in this story. Excuse that. The characters seem OOC to me. Hey, this _is _my first fanfiction. I'm still new.

I will try to post Chapter Three as soon as I can. I won't delay for more than a month and a half or so. Sayonara!


End file.
